


Just another sleepless night

by Lightdancer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Time after Bahrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightdancer/pseuds/Lightdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was´t alone, but she felt so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another sleepless night

She was standing besides the window looking out into the night. Another sleepless night. Just another one after Bahrain. Every time she closed her eyes she was there.  
Acting the same way. Feeling the same pain. Waking up screaming, knowing that it´s just a dream. It was over. For more than twenty years. But it was still following her, it didn´t let her get any peace.  
Holding her breath for a moment, she thought about what to do know. When she took the next breath, she decided to go out, onto the top of the roof. Before she went there, she took a bottle of scotch from the kitchen. The roof wasn´t empty, someone else was already sitting there.

“Can I keep you company?“ she asked, not expecting an answer.

“Sure.“, he replied, “I already thought you would come.“

She sat next to him, opening the scotch. Both of them were just sitting there, looking up to the sky, the stars and drinking. Not remembering the time, the sun rase up slowly.

“When will you start talking about it, Melinda?“

“It´s not the time. I will start talking when I´m ready. Remember this, Phil.“

She stood up, leaving the roof. Just another night that´s over.


End file.
